The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style)
Cast *Dorothy Gale - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Professor Marvel - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *The Doorman - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Cabbie - Quick Draw McGraw *Guard - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Wizard (Bad) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Wizard (Good) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Hunk - Snagglepuss *The Scarecrow - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Zeke - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *The Cowardly Lion - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Hickory - Daffy Duck *The Tin Man - Robin Hood *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Miss Almira Gultch - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Uncle Henry - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Aunt Emily - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Toto - Mushu (Mulan) *The Munchkins - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) Scenes #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 2 - D.W. Meets the Family/"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 3 - Joanna Takes Mushu Away #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 4 - D.W. Meets Foulfellow #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 5 - It's a Twister! #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 6 - D.W. Meets Sawyer (Munchkin Land) #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 7 - "Ding Dong! The Lizard is Dead" #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 8 - D.W. Meets Stretch #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 9 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 10 - D.W. Meets Guru Ant ("If I Only Had a Brain") #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 11 - D.W. Meets Robin Hood ("If I Only Had a Heart") #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 12 - D.W. Meets Marty ("If I Only Had the Nerve") #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 13 - Stretch/D.W. Goes to Emerald City #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 14 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 15 - "If I Were King of the Forest" #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 16 - D.W. Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 17 - Bad Wizard (Shere Khan) #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 18 - The Haunted Forest #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 19 - Flying Heffalumps and Woozles Attack #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 20 - Stretch's Castle/Mushu Runs Away #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 21 - Huns March #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 22 - Stretch's Death #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 23 - Good Wizard (Bugs Bunny) #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 24 - D.W. Goodbye/Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' #The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Dorothy Gale Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Professor Marvel Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as the Doorman Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Cabbie Prince John.jpg|Prince John as the Guard Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as the Wizard (Bad) Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as the Wizard (Good) Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Hunk Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Scarecrow Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Zeke Marty.jpg|Marty the Zebra as the Cowardly Lion Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Hickory Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Tin Man Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Joanna.jpg|Joanna the Goanna as Miss Almira Gulch Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch as the Wicked Witch of the West Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Uncle Henry Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Aunt Emily Mushu character.png|Mushu as Toto Heffalumps and Woozles.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles as the Munchkins Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends